


Er bacio è er più ber fiore

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, angsty lauro, bossille, domille, peró sono milanese quindi, romanesco, scusate ma dovevo, un po’ di romanesco qua e là non fa mai male
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: “Non ti ricordi niente di sabato, vero?”“Non molto, no. Perché, abbiamo fatto qualche minchiata?”“Dipende dai punti di vista.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms, Lauro De Marinis | Achille Lauro/Edoardo Manozzi | Boss Doms, Lauro De Marinis/Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Er bacio è er più ber fiore

Che cazzo stesse pensando quella sera, proprio non ne aveva idea.  
Che cazzo gli fosse passato per la testa sabato, Lauro proprio non lo comprendeva.

Capitava molto spesso che con Edoardo andassero oltre il normale rapporto amichevole, ora però la situazione stava degenerando.

Ma, si ripeteva, era tutto normale, era questione di stage, giusto?

Purtroppo per lui, il confine tra stage e vita reale andava sfumando ogni giorno di più.

Una carezza, un abbraccio, un bacio sulla guancia.

Aveva voglia, no, bisogno, di creare un contatto fisico con il suo amico.

_Seee, “amico”, ma svejate, Lauro._

Ormai sapeva benissimo che l’amicizia era diventata una scusa, un debole alibi che non avrebbe retto neanche di fronte ad un cieco.

La chimica si sentiva, era palpabile, non si fuggiva dalla tensione se ci si trovava anche solo più di un paio di minuti in una stanza con loro due.

Lauro si faceva schifo da solo perché non poteva provare certe cose per un suo amico, si vergognava a pensare a quelle _cose_ che lo lasciavano sveglio tutta la notte, sudato e, soprattutto, frustrato.

Lauro rabbrividiva all’idea di un tocco, uno sfioramento, un paio di labbra, degli occhi.

Si sarebbe trafitto il cuore se fosse servito a farlo smettere di battere.

Un giorno l’avrebbero incastrato con il suo amico, il battito accelerato, gli occhi persi e il sorriso sempre incastrato tra le labbra quando lo guardava.

Sarebbe stato la morte sua, quel coglione di Edo, quel bel coglione di Edo, quello stronzo, infame, fottuto bastardo che lo aveva confuso e che lo confondeva da sempre.

Per anni era sempre stato convinto di essere eterosessuale, saranno stati gli omofobi, pensava, o l’ambiente, o le fig- _belle ragazze_ che aveva frequentato (aveva cominciato anche a moderare i toni con le donne, ora che capiva la gravità delle parole).

Ora, invece, era tutto diverso, non sapeva cos’era, chi era, a volte si dimenticava di chi era stato, ma in tutto questo non aveva mai e poi mai capito chi voleva essere nella vita.

“Gay, etero o fluido?” gli avevano chiesto.

“Lo lascio al caso.”

Ma che cazzo di risposta era? Non se lo sapeva spiegare neanche lui.  
Non voleva mai rispondere alle domande simili, ma non sapeva nemmeno il motivo.

_Ma che lo so’ veramente?_

Ma lo era davvero? Quella cosa lì, quell’aggettivo che odiava sentire da certi soggetti e che sentiva così spesso buttato a cazzo tra un insulto e l’altro.

Lauro non voleva bollarsi, non voleva mettersi un’etichetta.  
Forse perché era troppo difficile trovarne una, o perché non ce n’era una adatta a lui.

In ogni caso, non aveva bisogno di uno stampo di approvazione, non era una fottuta Melinda, pensava ridendo tra sé e sé.

Smise di ridere appena si ricordò perché fosse seduto sul tetto di casa sua, perché stesse fumando pur essendosi ripromesso che avrebbe smesso.

Buttò la sigaretta prima di finirne neanche metà, rendendosi conto che i polmoni intossicati non avrebbero aiutato il suo cuore distrutto.

_Che cazzo ho combinato?_

Di solito durante questo genere di momenti c’era sempre qualcuno a confortarlo.  
Qualcuno che Lauro pensava di aver perso per sempre, che era convinto di aver allontanato per sempre.

_Quel cojone poteva nascere brutto o almeno...  
Ma no, sia bello che etero, quel minchione.  
Ma vaffanculo Lauro, sei tu er minchione che se innamora der su migliore amico nun è lui.  
La colpa è solo tua._

Come faceva Lauro a dare torto alla sua coscienza.  
In fondo, Edo aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per non vederlo in quel modo.

Edo era perfetto, mentre lui era degno solo della soletta dei suoi anfibi o dei suoi calzini (della Kappa).  
Non c’era confronto.  
Poi non era colpa sua, l’essere etero, ognuno aveva dei difetti, no?

Riuscì a ridere un’altra volta prima di scoppiare in lacrime.  
Sul tetto, con la testa tra le ginocchia, con le lacrime sulla vestaglia di Gucci (li mortacci-) e con un dolore indescrivibile nel petto.

Non sapeva perché o come o quando, ma si mise ad urlare, un grido disperato, sovraumano.

A vita era proprio ‘na merda.

Un altro urlo, un altro lamento, altre lacrime.  
Si ritrovò sdraiato sul tetto, con la visone sfuocata, con le stelle in cielo che sfumavano tra l’aria fredda di fine febbraio.

Le stelle lo stavano prendendo per il culo, se lo sentiva.  
Qualche idolo della sua infanzia anche, lì, tra le nuvole.

I pensieri lo torturavano, le certezze frullavano e gli facevano scintillare le sinapsi

I pensieri d’un tratto diventarono sogni, e Lauro si trovò a passare la nottata fredda e sola sotto un cielo di stelle lontane.

_xxx_

“Lauro, a svegliate cojone, mi hai fatto pijare un colpo, cosa cazzo ce stai a fa’ sur tetto, me voi ammazza’ già che ce sei.”

“Mhh. Altri 5 minuti.”

“5 minuti ce impiego a buttarte giú. Su alzate che te pijo a ceffoni dopo. Almeno mettite a letto, puoi dormi’ quanto te pare che poi te faccio vede’ io.”

Lauro spalancò gli occhi.

_Cazzo, Edo._

Non proferí parola ma si alzò e entrò dalla finestra in camera, buttandosi sul letto.

Se fare finta di addormentarsi l’avesse potuto aiutare con il suo amico piuttosto incazzato allora perché non tentare?

“‘mo nun far finta di dormi’ che te conosco mejo di quanto tu nun possa immagina’”

Lauro si rigirò nel letto, guardando il suo amico con un’aria scocciata.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Cosa c’è. Cosa c’è? Ma me lo stai chiedendo veramente o posso far finta di non aver sentito?”

“Mi sono addormentato, mi dispiace.”

“Che cazzo ci facevi là su, volevi ammazzarti? Perché era più che possibile.”

“Mo nun esagera’. Avevo tutto sotto controllo.”

“Nun mi pija per er culo che sai che me incazzo dopo, potevi finire all’ospedale o all’obitorio. Vedi un po’ te se te sembra normale addormentarsi sur tetto.”

“Ma a te che cazzo frega?”

Qualcosa si spezzò, Lauro lo sentì chiaramente, il rumore che fecero nella sua testa gli occhi di Edoardo che si spalancarono.

Non poteva averlo detto.

Gli occhi del suo amico si spensero piano piano di vitalità, accompagnati dalle aggrottate inesistenti sopracciglia. 

“Fai quel cazzo che vuoi, buttami giú dalla finestra, accoltellami, soffocami, tanto mi hai già ucciso così, Lauro.”

“No Edo, Edo, scusami, non lo penso sul serio, mi dispiace sono un coglione, non lo credo davvero.” Dicendo questo si mise a rincorrere il suo amico e gli afferrò il braccio.

“Per favore, Edo, guardami, non sto’ apposto con la testa, non lo penso veramente, per favore Edo.” Strinse il suo braccio a sé, non volendo mollarlo per un secondo.

Pensava che se l’avesse lasciato andare, non sarebbe tornato mai più.

Edoardo, invece, si girò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Mi dici che cazzo ti prende questi giorni?”

Lauro non riuscí a fare nulla se non annuire e tirarlo a sè sedendosi sul letto.

“Ho paura che tu mi possa abbandonare.” Le parole di Lauro trovarono come risposta puro orrore negli occhi di Edoardo.

“Fammi fini’, per favore. Ho paura che se scopri ‘na cosa, poi scappi a gambe levate da me. Non voglio che accada, ho paura di stare solo ma ho ancora più paura di stare senza di te.”

“Cosa dovrei scopri’? Hai ammazzato qualcuno? No, perché non trovo altro per cui io debba incazzarmi con te a tal punto.”

“Io- io non ce la faccio a dirtelo, è piú forte di me.”

“Che è, c’hai ‘n’altro migliore amico? Allora sì che potrei buttarte giú.” 

Entrambi sorrisero ma non durò a lungo.

“Lauro, per favore, me sto’ a preoccupa’. Stai bene? Non stai morendo, vero?”

“Te piacerebbe.”

“No.”

Lauro fu preso alla sprovvista dalla serietà in quella risposta.

“Adesso dimmi per favore, qual è il problema.”

“Non ti ricordi niente di sabato, vero?”

“Non molto, no. Perché, abbiamo fatto qualche minchiata?”

“Dipende dai punti di vista.”

“Oh cazzo, abbiamo rubato qualche motorino?”

Lauro scoppiò a ridere.

“Peggio.”

“Peggio?”

“Ma proprio non ti ricordi nulla?”

Edoardo notò la tristezza del suo amico. Cosa era successo di così importante che l’aveva fatto sentire talmente male?

Cercò velocemente di ricostruire la serata.

Erano usciti a sbronzarsi per qualche motivo di cui non era a conoscenza.  
Si ricordava di aver sentito menzionare problemi di cuore.

“Hai messo incinta qualcuna?”

“Ma te pare!”

“E che cazzo ne so. Ma aspetta, c’entro io?” 

Lauro staccò gli occhi dai suoi e annuí timidamente.

“Non è che l’ho messa io incinta qualcuna?”

Lauro scoppiò a ridere. “Certo che sei proprio scemo.”

“Ho fatto qualcosa di grave? Ti prego dimmelo. Mi scuso in anticipo.”

“Tu non hai fatto niente.”

“Però c’entro?”

“Eh si.“

“Allora è qualcosa che hai fatto tu?”

Lauro abbassò gli occhi e per Edoardo quello bastava come risposta.

“Che hai fatto? Guarda che non mi incazzo.”

“Non ti ricordi proprio nulla?”

“No cosa mi devo ricordare.”

“È difficile da dire!”

“E allora fammelo capire.”

“Non è una buona idea.”

“Dai.”

“No Edo. Sarebbe ripetere l’errore.”

“Fammi vedere dai.”

“Hai rotto er cazzo.”

“Eddaje.”

“No!”

“Eddajeee.”

“Oh, ti ho detto che nun te voglio bacia’ ‘n’altra volta.”

“Aha! beccat- aspetta ‘n’attimo. Per questo stai così?” 

Lauro annuí. 

“Nun è a prima volta che ci siamo dati un bacio. Nun è successo niente di grave.”

Lauro non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“È diverso. Questa volta non eravamo sul palco.”

“Cosa significa scusa?”

“Non ne voglio più parlare.” 

Edoardo lo prese prima che potesse scappargli via. 

“Aò, cos’hai?”

“Ti ho baciato perché avevo voglia. Non perché stessimo facendo un esibizione. Non stavamo cantando. Non stavamo ballando. Eravamo soli, sotto le stelle.”

“Cazzo.”

Lauro tremò alla risposta. Lo sapeva che sarebbe finita così.

“Sono proprio un coglione, come cazzo ho fatto a dimenticarmi una cosa simile.”

Ora Lauro era molto confuso.

“Dev’essere stato bello, no?”

Annuì velocemente con uno sguardo dolente.  
“Non avrei dovuto, scusami. Non accadrà più. Sempre se vorrai ancora parlarmi.”

“Lauro, prometti-”

“Prometto!”

Edoardo scosse la testa. “Prometti che mi bacerai ogni volta che ne avrai voglia.”

I suoi occhi si spalancarono.  
Si sentì delle mani addosso, sul collo, calde e accoglienti.  
Vide due occhi avvicinarsi, chiudendosi piano piano.

“Questa volta, però, con permesso, tocca a me, devo recuperare sabato sera.”

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo in italiano da un secolo, figuratevi in un dialetto che non è il mio! (sono addirittura albanese di origini quindi perdonatemi, migliorerò un giorno.)  
> La scelta di alternare italiano e dialetto era conscia e voluta!
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
